


Ducktales "Wrong Way" Anthology

by FANDOM_Freak3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atlantis, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Content approved by SCAR, DO NOT READ THIS, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exposition, F/M, Hypnotism, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Rough Oral Sex, Snakes, Why Did I Write This?, at the end of chapter 1, eventually, every chapter, if you are not a fan of underage, mummies too, please, will update tags with every new chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_Freak3/pseuds/FANDOM_Freak3
Summary: Behold, the ongoing series where we see how things could have taken a more lewd direction. On this series: Ducktales.1) Hypnosnakes in Atlantis? It isn’t poison that those mystical Atlantean snakes emitted, and that cursed artifact Glomgold stole has a slightly different curse put on it.





	1. There's No Escaping Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more things like this in the future, time permitting.

It was just after the group narrowly avoided the group of snakes. Well, almost everyone. Launchpad emerged after a moment with various snakes coiled on his limbs. Despite no swelling from snake venom, he almost instantly collapsed on Huey. Louie and Webby went to go help them up while Dewey went ahead to follow Scrooge. They managed to roll over Launchpad off of Huey and onto his back. Launchpad’s eyes were closed, but he still seemed to be breathing.

“Launchpad, are you okay?” Huey asked, concerned and confused by Launchpad’s unconsciousness considering that the snakes didn’t seem to be coiling that tight around him. Launchpad moaned in response. 

“Louie, Webby, go find Uncle Scrooge, Launchpad needs help,” Huey asked them. The two left while Huey took out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, hoping to find something on the particular snakes that were coiling around Launchpad. He looked down at Launchpad to observe the green snakes and saw a moving bulge under the front of Launchpad’s pants.

Up ahead, Louie and Webby came across a large chasm with no easy way down other than a fall to their deaths on their side. They noticed Scrooge on the other side and waved to get his attention.

“You four find another way’round! We’re going to… push onward, apparently!” Scrooge yelled across the chasm as he noticed Dewey climbing down. 

“Welp, I guess Launchpad’s dead,” Louie dryly noted as he started to walk back with Webby.

“Don’t say that, Louie! I’m sure Launchpad’ll be fine. He’s just sleeping.” Webby exclaimed with just the tiniest hint of forced optimism. “Those snakes looked vaguely familiar. I don’t remember where I read about them, but I’m pretty sure they aren’t venomous.”

“I guess Launchpad’s just tired then.” Louie remarked, as he and Webby made it to the end of the corridor and back into the snake room. 

The two promptly stopped in their tracks when they saw what was happening while they were gone.

More snakes, bigger and longer than the ones that coiled around Launchpad earlier were slithering up from behind the boulder that blocked the other entrance. But more surprising then that was what they were doing to Launchpad and Huey. Launchpad’s clothes were in shreds on the floor while he was sitting, naked while one of the smaller snakes that coiled around his neck was staring into his glowing, unfocused eyes, while another snake was sucking his erect cock.

Huey was in a similar predicament. His hat was knocked to the floor and his shirt was torn up on the ground. Huey himself had a snake coiling around his body, but he didn’t seem to notice, what with him too preoccupied with staring into another snake’s odd glowing eyes in a manner that Louie only ever saw whenever they got absorbed in The Ottoman Empire All Day Marathon. 

Louie and Webby slowly began to back away to make their way to the chasm and see if they still couldn’t get help from Scrooge, but the larger snakes noticed them and quickly cut them off, circling around the two children.

"Louie, keep your eyes closed! Those are Sumerian Hypnosnakes! The Atlanteans must have used them for defense!" Webby shouted as she shut her eyes and tried to resist the snake coiling around her to reach for her grappling hook. Her shouting was useless as Louie was almost immediately transfixed by the large serpent's mesmerizing eyes, his mind quickly clouding over as the snake brought up it's tail to begin teasing his nether regions. 

One of the smaller snakes already drew Huey's cock out to suck nourishing cum out of it, while the larger snakes that were focused on Launchpad drew their own penises out from their bodies and began to take turns spitroasting the now complacent duck pilot.

Webby kept trying to reach her grappling hook, even as she heard Louie's hoodie be thrown to the floor, but the snake that entrapped her was simply too strong and it began to squeeze tighter and tighter until the pain forced her eyes open. The ethereal glow of the serpent's eyes immediately drew her in and despite her best efforts at resisting, her mind grew hazy and unfocused, leaving her completely compliant with the snakes now undressing her and prepping her for the same sexual acts they were conducting on her friends.

Meanwhile, in the treasure chamber….

""Back safe in the room with the fire and the snakes," Scrooge replied to Donald.

"What?!" Donald exclaimed.

Glomgold was then about to reveal that Donald actually became his newest employee when something unexpected happened: the large red gem he was holding began to glow a blinding crimson light, bathing the room (and all of its occupants) in its otherworldly presence. 

As the glow died down, Dewey felt a strange sensation racking his body, like he was heating up, and yet he didn't have a fever. As he looked around the room, he saw that everyone else seemed similarly disoriented as well, but he also noticed that Scrooge began to rub his foot over Flintheart's crotch. Glomgold moaned in pleasure and Dewey felt things about his recently acquainted Great Uncle he didn't think he'd ever feel, attraction, arousal. Dewey stripped off his shirt and made his way to Scrooge and Glomgold, who also began to strip out of their clothes.

Scrooge pushed Glomgold on all fours and shoved his head roughly into the gold under them, lining up his now rapidly hardening cock to his rival's entrance and thrusting in roughly. Glomgold screamed in pleasure and raised his head to meet up to meet the hardening cock of the duckling that now stood before him.

Dewey thrust into Flintheart's mouth and took one last survey of the room, noticing his Uncle Donald currently thrusting into the female henchman's, Gabby's, pussy while sucking and being fucked by Glomgold's two other henchmen. Dewey's last thought before arousal completely clouded his mind was about how Donald now reminded him of some of the people he saw when he watched those adult videos with Huey and Louie when Donald was out several days ago.

What Glomgold and Scrooge did not know was that the Atlanteans used their magic crystals to facilitate fertility after a strange plague took away their natural urges for reproduction. After experimenting with these crystals, fertility and sexuality, along with a lucrative trap making enterprise that was the envy of the ancient world, essentially took over Atlantean culture. There was no taboo, no limits based on age, gender, or orientation. Although the Atlanteans particular brand of magic and magic enhancement, as was the case with their imported snakes, often warped the minds of those exposed to it, they did not care as they could finally breed again. As much of a blessing as this was, when their city sank below the waves, it essentially became a curse, as the Atlantean citizens were more preoccupied with sex than finding a solution to their predicament and now the same fate has befallen the tresspassers.

The particular crystal pilfered by Glomgold was typically used in Atlantean fertility rituals that usually varied between 2 days and a year in length, the entire population devolving into a massive orgy in the central treasure chamber. Regardless of how long young Dewey Duck and the others remained in their sexual trance, the release of the snakes would guarantee that they wouldn't get very far, as Huey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad, orifices filled to the brim with snake cum can attest. Those captured by the Atlanteans typically became slaves, but in an empty city, their only masters would be the snakes.

The currents that allowed passage to Atlantis wouldn't last. The last the world ever saw of Scrooge McDuck would be him riding a golden dragon through downtown Duckburg.


	2. Daytrip of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby leaves before the Beagle Boys strike and when they capture the triplets, they have some fun before writing the ransom note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should come up with better chapter title.

'Maybe I’m just not cut out for the “real world”', Webby thought forlornly. The little duckling was sadly walking down the boardwalk, having slipped out of Funso’s while the triplets were distracted. I’m just gonna ruin Funso’s for them. It’s very unfortunate that she thought this as something quite different from Webby would ruin Funso’s for Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck.

Speaking of, the three young duck brothers were searching Funso’s in search of their missing friend.

“Webby, where are you?” Huey asked while looking in the ballpit.

“Look, I’m not mad about Uke or Puke,” Dewey said reassuringly while looking under the tables.

“Come on Webby, we just want you to have fun,” Louie said, crawling through the play tunnels.

Meanwhile, The Beagle Boys found a back area that none of the guests or employees ever go in to. Figuring that it’s the perfect place to store the kids for their unsavory deeds, they head back to the floor disguised as the Funso mascot and notice Huey, Dewey, and Louie looking for Webby.

“Well, we’ll be a ransom head shorter, but it’s less trouble tying up three kids,” Big Time reasoned as he directed Bouncer to walk toward the triplets as they met up in front of the ball pit.

“I don’t understand, where could she have gone?” Huey inquired.

“Webby’s good, but she can’t just vanish….Can she?” Louie said.

“Are you looking for your friendpal?” Bouncer, as Funso’s head, cut in. “I think she’s looking for the back entrance to sneak out. I can take you to her.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you Funso,” Huey exclaimed.

The triplets followed the “mascot” to the back room mentioned earlier. “Funso” was the last one in and locked the door behind him.

“Hmmmm, I’m noticing a distinct lack of back doors,” Dewey observed.

“Hey, what gives Funso? We thought Webby would be here,” Louie yelled.

“I’m afraid your friend might have left, but don’t worry,” “Funso” declared as his voice took on a slight air of menace. “Your not going anywhere.”

“Funso” ripped off the disguise to reveal to Huey, Dewey, and Louie…..a dwarf beagle riding on the shoulders of a giant beagle while a lanky beagle is latched on the big one’s back like a beetle.

“Who the heck are you guys?” Huey asked.

“That doesn’t matter right now, just hold still,” the short one, Big Time ordered, while the lanky one, Burger, pulled out several cords of rope.

There was a brief struggle, but to shorten the story, the Beagle Boys managed to catch and tie up the Triplets.

“Alright, time to call Ma,” Big Time said, right before laughing maniacally.

“How about we have some fun with our new hostages first,” Bouncer suggested. “It’s been a while since we got some out-of-family action.”

“Yeesh, that is not something you wanna hear when you’re tied up in a meat locker,” Louie said, half jokingly, half completely disgusted by the implications of what Bouncer just said.

“Hmmmm, fine. I’ve been feeling pent up anyhow,” Big Time said.

The Beagle Boys approached the tied up duck brothers with faces that Huey, Dewey, and Louie will recall in therapy years from now and would describe as true evil. Big Time stood in front of Huey, Burger in front of Dewey, and Bouncer in front of Louie. They began to undo their pants and revealed to the frightened boys their moderately sized red rockets, hard as the real thing to boot.

The triplets tried to shimmy away, maybe see if they can bang on the door and someone will save them, but they were promptly stopped in their tracks when the menacing dogs grabbed onto their heads to hold them still.

“Now listen here, your gonna take what we’re boutta do to you and maybe we’ll ransom ya back to ya Uncle,” Big Time told the boys. “Now open your beaks wide and if ya try any biting nonsense, we can bite back.” All three flashed their fangs at the triplets.

Louie started crying, but complied with his captor’s wishes and allowed the biggest beagle to push his cock down the young duckling’s throat.

Huey and Dewey were more resistant, keeping beaks clamped shut until Big Time and Burger reached down to pry their beaks open. They quickly shoved their lengths into Huey and Dewey’s mouths and unsheathed their claws and pressed them down slightly on their new cocksleeves’s heads, not enough to draw and blood, but enough to let them know that they aren’t above maiming children.

All three of the boys sat, afraid and disgusted by what was happening to them, but not fighting back against their fate.

The face fucking continued on for several minutes until Big Time, voted the least sexually durable at last year’s Beagle Family Reunion, bottomed out in Huey’s throat, shooting his dog splooge down the Red duckling’s throat. Big Time pulled out and, still holding a clawed hand on Huey’s head, told him, “swallow it.” Huey was sobbing uncontrollably, but obeyed nonetheless.

Louie was probably in the most physical pain right now, as Bouncer was very roughly fucking his throat raw. His mind briefly flashed the idea of not being able to eat solids again with how much his throat hurt.

Bouncer was soon to cum and likewise told Louie to swallow it. To Louie, it tasted really salty and bitter. He never thought the funnel cake on the boardwalk would actually seem tasty right now.

Dewey was just as disgusted and afraid as his brothers, but also felt very confused. Burger’s musk was making his nether regions feel strange, kinda like that feeling he had when he saw both Scrooge and Webby in person for the first time. But at the same time, what Burger was doing hurt. It felt both wrong and right somehow.

Burger grunted. He was about to cum, but decided to pull out and finish on the blue one’s face. He rapidly stroked his member until he grunted again and painted the duck’s face a different shade of white.

Dewey broke down into tears in shame.

“Man they felt good,” Bouncer exclaimed.

“Best throat I ever fucked,” Big Time announced.

Burger nodded.

“Alright, Burger. Get to writing that ransom note. I’ll call Ma.” Big Time said. 

All three Beagle Boys redid their pants and left the back room, locking it just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to make this idea a reality thanks to S.C.A.R.. They've been a great help and have churned out some really great stories that have aided me in my (ahem) stress. I haven't seen a lot of sin fics that had focus on Huey, Dewey, and Louie or incest and the like. I supposed "if no one else does it, I will." If you're an anti who somehow got this far in, hello. I warned you in the tags and I hope you have a great day.
> 
> For anyone interested in joining SCAR, we had a Discord server that was open to all who wanted to join, but that went kaput, so we're trying something else. If you're mayhaps interested in sinful and lewd works of fanfiction like us or just wanna talk to us or something, follow the following URL.  
> https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw
> 
> Special thanks to Beta reader and Feedback provider Zero-Kun.


End file.
